List of Custom Cities
The complete list of custom cities would be dauntingly long. This list shows some of the custom cities of Earth, nowhere else (not in Mars, Moon, fictional worlds/dimensions, etc., which they are colonies of the United Federation of Earth). Custom Cities The Grand Themistocles The Grand Themistocles is a 1000-floor complex building that is the official capital of the United Federation of Earth. Hațeg Island City This city is the only city of Hațeg Island and among the most advanced cities in the world, having 100% renewable energies, self-driving cars, etc. It has lots of musicals and live shows like that of Broadway, New York. It is also dominated by not just humans or other sapient species, as well as domestic animals, but also orangutans, elephants, tapirs, wild boars, deer, sauropods, rhabdodons, and among others. Marysville Republic, California Marysvile Republic is a city that is a much more complex and a much larger version of real life version of Marysville, California, having more complex buildings, laws (to protect people, environments, wildlife, etc), society, technologies, etc. The city itself (not people, animals, etc) resembles Shanghai more so than real life Marysville, other than the language being English (rather than Chinese, with the exception being in Chinatown), it isn't communistic, it has much less pollution, and is filled with more wildlife (Marysville Republic now allows wildlife vampires to live in this city), both native (gray squirrels, cottontail rabbits, weasels, voles, mule deer, elk, moose, pronghorn, bison, bobcats, cougars, foxes, coyotes, wolves, black bears, crows, ravens, scrub jays, mallard ducks, Canada geese, etc) and nonnative (wild boars, red river hogs, giant forest hogs, bushpigs, peccaries, Mongolian wild horses, zebras, tapirs, fallow deer, elephants, rhinoceroses, hippopotamuses, giraffes, antelopes, African buffaloes, Asian wild water buffaloes, bharals, ground sloths, mammoths, mastodons, chalicotheres, brontotheres, chickens, screaming pihas, blue jays, northern cardinals, queleas, Galapagos vampire finches, penguins, albatrosses, white-faced whistling ducks, parrots, toucans, hornbills, rheas, emus, ostriches, gastornises, ichthyornises, alexornises, avisauruses, longipteryxes, confuciusornises, archaeopteryxes, dinosaurs (theropods, sauropodomorphs, ornithopods, heterodontosaurs and kin, armored dinosaurs, horned dinosaurs, etc), pterosaurs (pteranodons, tapejaras, ornithocheiruses, anurognathuses, rhamphorhynchuses, etc), alligators, crocodiles, etc). This city still as one major problem, though. Despite the law that prevent vampires from going into the city, vampires still find their way into the city, causing more panics and dangers of becoming vampires. This city is also among the largest cities of California, along with major Southern California cities such as Los Angeles, because of this, Marysville has its own major theme parks, including Six Flags Marysville, Disneyland Yuba Sutter, Cedar Fair: Yuba County, Sea World Marsyvile, Busch Gardens Jungle Kingdom, and Universal Studios Yuba Sutter. It also has a big major zoo/safari park known as Marysville Zoo: Safari Park. Awwahii Awwahii was one of the largest cities of Florida. It was named after the native American village that was found near Orlando, Florida, Awwahh, meaning "greatest land". It was home to more than 3,980,000 people, about as much as in Los Angeles, California. It was abandoned in 1953 due to the strong hurricane known as Hurricane Johnston, which had destroyed much of the city, so it is now being covered by plant life and is now dominated by wildlife, both native and nonnative. Some of these nonnative animals in this abandoned city are descended from zoo animals, safari park animals, and wildlife park animals that broke out due to no humans in Awwahii anymore. These descendants of escaped Awwahii captive animals that are now thriving in the Awwahii ghost town and other parts of Florida includes the common hippopotamuses, Asian elephants, Indian rhinoceroses, Javan rhinoceroses, Sumatran rhinoceroses, Madagascar giant dylanuses, Malayan tapirs, chacma baboons, Allen's swamp monkeys, spider monkeys, and among others. Johnston City, California Johnston City is one of the biggest cities of California, along with Marysville, Los Angeles, and among others. It is right next to Sacramento, the capital city of California. It has its own zoo known as Johnston City Zoo. It also has a Cedar Fair park known as Johnston's Kingdom Park. Morugian City, Florida Morugian City is a city in Florida, where about as many as 1,270,000 people live in. Just like Marysville Republic, this city allows wildlife (both native and nonnative) to live among humans, including wild cats, wild dogs, deer, wild boars, peccaries, tapirs, camels, giraffes, antelopes, wild (not just feral) horses (zebras, wild asses, Mongolian wild horses, etc), bison, buffaloes, chalicotheres, parrots, screaming pihas, hornbills, toucans, emus, ostriches, alligators, crocodiles, and among others. Imperium Vampirus, Romania Imperium Vampirus is an empire ruled by vampires and the main capital for vampires. It was once Transylvania, a historical region where humans once enjoyed the scenery and the historic landmarks like Bran Castle and Corvin Castle, but ever since humans have uninentionally introduced vampires to real life, vampires had taken over Transylvania and humans had evacuate Transylvania permanently. Today, Bran Castle and Corvin Castle still exist, but are now owned by vampires, who had completely taken over all parts of Transylvania, they had renamed Transylvania to Imperium Vampirus, which was now a capital city for vampires. Dylanus Kingdom, California Dylanus Kingdom is a city on one of the islands off the coast of California that is currently dominated only by many species of Dylanusids, including the most common/successful, the wild dylanuses and feral/stray dylanuses. It was once a city for Chinese and Japanese immigrants who had fled to this Island in 2,000 B.C as an attempt to find North America. Humans had abandoned this city in 1400s for unknown reasons, probably because of dangerous wildlife such as the Megalosaurus-sized Dilophosaurus-like species of modern day troodon dinosaurs that hunted these ancient humans. Although the dylanuses of this island, just like the ones on mainland, aren't sapient, they help protect the temples on this island against intruders, which non of the dylanuses are intruders since they tolerate with each other. They are abundant in many of the island's temples, where they are considered sacred by humans who often come to this island to explore or study the island, so killing any wildlife, including dylanuses, are prohibited due to the law that prevents killing dylanuses and other wildlife of this island. This city resembles a large town with ancient Chinese and ancient Indian temples. This is also a home to (not just wild or domestic dylanuses, which were brought to this island by Japanese/Chinese immigrants as pets/loyal species, but also) native species like the bison, bighorned sheep, pronghorns, mule deer, elk, moose, brown bears, black bears, cougars, bobcats, Dylanus Kingdom Wildcat (a small African wildcat-like species of native cat), gray wolves, coyotes, and among others, as well as nonnatives (which were either brought to this island for food or as companions or for zoos) like feral dogs, feral cats, feral cattle, feral sheep, feral goats, wild boars, gemsboks, gerenuks, South American tapirs, Asian elephants, rhesus macaques, meerkats, and among others. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Category:Cities